


UPTOWN BOY

by Givskov123



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Class Differences, Class Issues, Friendship, Gay, Happy Ending, Lovers, M/M, Magnus is an idiot, Mental Health Issues, Money, Relationship(s), Romance, i dont know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givskov123/pseuds/Givskov123
Summary: Meet Even. 20 years old, studying film, pansexual and poor.Meet Isak. 18 years old, studying biology, gay and filthy rich.The two boys are from different parts of town and goes to different schools but faith brings them together despite their differences.





	UPTOWN BOY

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just wanted to say that English isn't my first language, so I apologise for any mistakes. Also, I don't know squat about being bipolar, I'm just hoping that I don't offend anyone. 
> 
> Hope you like it :)

This story starts the first time Even saw Isak. Even was at a party with some of his friends from school, when he saw him from across the room. He noticed Isak’s expensive clothes and wondered what he was doing at a party in this part of town. The two classes rarely hang out together and therefore seeing Isak, confused Even. He knew who Isak was, mostly from people talking about his dad who owned one of the biggest companies in Norway but he’d also read a few interviews with Isak. Even normally couldn’t care less about that stuff, but there was something about Isak that pulled him in. He’d only heard good things about him and when he’d been interviewed, it had always been about charity or how he’d spent his parent’s money on helping someone.

As Even looked at Isak that night he fell in love with his curls and his smile. He fell in love with the way Isak behaved around people and how he didn’t look down at anyone, not even those who came up to him with nothing but negative comments.

Isak caught him looking at some point durning the night and before Even looked away he saw Isak raise his brows at him, followed by a small smile.

 

 

 

Even found himself thinking about Isak weeks after that. He’d asked around and found out that Isak was friends with Mahdi who’d hosted the party. He’d also heard that Isak apparently was gay and he gave a fuck about what people said and thought about him. But it was one thing to befriend someone form another class, a whole other level to date one. Not that Even thought he had a chance, but a man could dream, right?

 

  
.

 

  
The first time the two boys actually met was an evening when Even had just gotten off work and was on his way home. It was dark outside and Even was freezing only wearing his denim jacket, when he ran into a group of rich, drunk guys. They’d seen the pan pride pin on Even’s jacket pulled him into an empty alley and began commenting in hushed voices about him being a fag and how disgusting it was. Even was a tall guy and he wasn’t weak, but he knew he had no chance against four guys. So he ended up on the ground, shielding his stomach as the guys took turns kicking him. That was until he heard an angry voice yelling at the boys and they took off running. Even opened his eyes and saw Isak jogging towards him, a worried look plastered to his face.

 

 

  
“Are you okay?” he asked as he crouched down beside him, a light hand on Even’s shoulder, as if he was afraid to hurt him. Even just stared wide eyed at Isak, surprised by the intense colour of Isak’s eyes.

  
“Hey” Isak softly rubbed his thump against Evens shoulder “Are you hurt?”

  
“I’m fine” Even finally said in a small voice. The whole situation was suddenly very embarrassing and even though his ribs hurt like hell, he slowly sat up and pushed himself against the wall.

  
“Your lip is bleeding, are you sure you’re okay?”

  
Even let his tongue dart over his lip where it was split and winched slightly from the pain but nodded none the less. Isak looked at him for a moment before he sighed and sat down beside Even.

  
“Homophobic assholes” he mumbled and Even nodded in agreement.

“I’m Isak, by the way” Isak said with a small smile.

  
“Even”

  
“I think they go to my school” Isak told him “I’m surprised they didn’t recognise me, but I guess they just hurried away so they wouldn’t get caught”

  
Even kept quiet while Isak talked, both too shy to answer and not really in the mood.

  
“So, you’re pansexual?” Isak asked after a moment of silence, gesturing at the pin on Even’s jacket.

  
“Ehm, yeah”

  
“That’s chill” Isak smiled. Even smiled back but winched as soon as he felt the pain in his lip.

  
“We should go to the emergency room” Isak stated.

  
“No, really, it’s okay. But thank you”

  
“Hm”

  
“And thanks for, you know, rescuing me” Even bumped his shoulder against Isak’s.

  
Isak grinned at him and bumped him back “My pleasure”

  
Even pushed himself off of the ground, stretching a hand out for Isak to help him up and he gladly took it while saying “It’s always nice to rescue a good-looking guy”

  
“I look like a mess” Even mumbled shyly, looking away from Isak.

  
“You look perfect” Isak said and when Even looked at him he was wide eyed and quickly said “Well it’s getting cold, so if you’re sure that you are okay, I think I’ll head home”

  
“Yeah, sure. Thanks again” Even said shyly and turned around to walk home but was stopped by Isak holding onto his wrist.

  
“How are you getting home?”

  
“Walking?” Even half asked half said.

  
“No way” Isak insisted “I’ll give you a ride, come on”

  
.

 

  
The second time they talked, Even was out in the streets taking pictures with his new camera. He’d been saving for almost three years and he’d finally bought it last week. He’d been out almost every day since he got it and today was perfect. Both the weather and Even's mood was bright. That was until someone bumped into him, making him drop the camera. He saw it smash to the ground almost in slow motion as he could do nothing to save it.

  
“What the fuck” he cursed “That camera was really expenci-“ he cut himself off when he saw Isak looking at him with flushed cheeks and wide apologetic eyes switching from Even to the camera on the ground and back to Even.

  
“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, Even!” he said as he crouched down to pick it up.

  
“No, it’s okay” Even felt warm spread in his stomach by the simple fact that Isak remembered his name.

  
“It’s not! I wasn’t looking where I was going and I hadn’t seen you but I promise I didn’t mean to make you drop your camera” Isak rambled, giving the broken camera to Even “I’m such an idiot and I promise I’ll buy you a new one”

 

 

 

  
“You don’t have to”

  
Even both wanted to cry and yell at Isak but at the same time he couldn’t find it in him. The fact was, that he knew Isak didn’t do it on purpose.

  
“Just give me the name of the model, I swear I will replace it” Isak insisted.

   
“It’s fine” Even sighed “Use your money on something else”

  
He pushed past Isak, looking at the ground not wanting to see the hurt in Isak’s eyes. He felt bad for being mad at Isak, but he also wanted to yell at him for not knowing what it was like to work for what you wanted. A voice in the back of his head told him that he didn’t know enough about Isak to think like that. So Even walked home, both fuming and feeling bad for feeling the way he did. He also couldn’t get the colour of Isak’s apologetic eyes out of his mind.

  
.

 

  
Three days passed before Even met Isak again. He’d let the camera go, accepting that he just wasn’t supposed to have anything good for more than a short period of time. He hadn’t told his mom about it yet, not wanting her to feel guilty about not having enough money to make it without Even’s help.

  
This time Even saw Isak before he saw him and he stopped dead in his tracks wondering what Isak was doing at his school. He was leaning against the fence, a backpack slung over his right shoulder. When Isak saw him, he waved and pushed off the fence, walking towards Even.

  
“Hi!” he said as he got close enough for Even to hear.

  
“Hi” Even said confused.

  
“You got a minute?”

  
“Sure”

  
Isak smiled and nodded toward a bench before he made his way over there and sat down on the backrest. Even followed and sat down beside him.

  
“So?” Even said when they’d sat in silence for a little while.

  
“Oh, right” Isak said with a shy smile, putting his backpack on the bench in front of him “I’ve got something for you”

  
“Uh” Even looked at him in confusion as Isak pulled a camera back up.

  
“Open it” he said as he gave it to Even.

  
Even looked at Isak with a small smile and a crooked eyebrow “What’s …” he trailed off as he saw the camera inside. It was one of the most expensive cameras you could get and Even had only dreamt about seeing one in real life.

  
“Why do you have this?” Even asked, eyes still locked on the camera, but when Isak didn't answer he looked a him with raised brows.

 

 

 

  
Isak licked his lips nervously “It’s for you”

  
“Yeah, right” Even scoffed.

  
“I talked to one of my dad’s friends and he told me this model is the best you can get and I don’t really know what you use it for, but he said that this one can do, like, everything-“

  
“I know” Even cut him off, needing a minute to process what Isak had just said.

  
“So, you know the model?”

  
“It’s like every photographer’s wet dream”

  
“Oh really?” Isak asked with a raised eyebrow. Even finally looked at him and immediately felt his cheeks heat up.

  
“I mean-“ he began but was cut off by Isak’s laugh. Even looked dumbly at him, surprised by how beautiful his laugh was.

  
“I’m sorry that I broke your camera”

  
“I can’t take this” Even quickly said and pushed the camera back into Isak’s hands.

  
“You can. I’m replacing the camera I broke”

  
“No, Isak, this is like breaking a pen and replacing it with a typewriter or a bike with a car or something!” Even tried to explain, gesturing with his hands “It’s crazy”

  
“It’s not the same thing” Isak scoffed.

  
“Isak, I can’t take it”

  
“It’s a gift” Isak tried, looking at him with his green eyes.

  
“You don’t get it” Even shook his head in disbelief.

 

 

 

 

“This camera costs more than our yearly rent. It’s too much. You don’t even _know_ me” 

  
“I-“ Isak began but cut himself off, looking down at the camera.

  
Even was confused by all the emotions going through him. On one side, he was extremely happy that Isak had used time and money on him, but on the other hand he was offended that he’d used so much money on a camera when he’d broken something he could’ve bought at least 20 of for the same amount of money. Even had been working since he was 14 to help his mom with the rent and it didn’t bother him because that's just the way it was. But all these money Isak had spent on a camera he knows nothing about to give to a person he knows nothing about made him mad.

  
“I didn’t buy it to offend you” Isak said as if he could read Even’s mind “And I want to get to know you”

  
“I, eh…”

  
“If that’s okay?” Isak said softly, looking at Even.

  
“I guess”

  
Isak smiled at him and put his hand out for Even “Isak Valtersen”

  
“Even” Even slowly said “But you already know that”

  
“Yes, but I don’t know your last name” Isak pointed out.

  
“Bech Næsheim”

  
“Even Bech Næsheim” Isak said and nodded once “Pretty”

  
Isak looked down at the camera before he shrugged once and put it into his back again “What if I keep this and you can borrow it whenever?”

  
Even thought about it for a few seconds before he quickly nodded. He couldn’t see the harm in that and he got to see Isak too.

  
“That’s chill”

  
“That’s chill” Isak beamed at him “I have to go now, but can I get your number?”

  
“Why not” Even shrugged and took Isak’s phone and put his number into it. Isak gave him yet another smile before he waved at him and jogged to a car that apparently was waiting for him.

  
Even stayed at the bench for a while, feeling like he needed to ground himself before he had to go to work. It’s not like he knew what to think of it all, but a small smile still made its way to his lips. Isak wanted to get to know him. Like what? A friend? Something more? Did he find Even as appealing as Even found him?

  
“Fuck” he muttered as he ran a hand over his face before he stood up and began his walk towards work.

 

.

 

  
2 days later Even had almost given up hope to hear form Isak. He knew it wasn’t a long time, but whit him constantly checking his phone, it sure felt like an eternity.

  
Even was currently cooking dinner for his sister and himself, since their mom had to work the night shift this week. Not that Even minded, he adores his sister and he loves cooking. His sister, Ingrid, is seated at the dining table fiddling with a colouring book Even had made her.

  
Ingrid was 7 years old and as Even looked at her he thought about how much he loved and cared for her. He was a family person and he’d do about anything for both his mom and sister. Even’s dad had died from cancer 3 weeks before Ingrid was born, when Even was only 13 years old and since then Even had sworn to protect her from anything evil. He was the one she looked up to and the one she came to and even though he missed their dad, he appreciated the relationship he’d gotten with his sister.

  
His mom was the perfect mom. She’d hardly shown how much her husband’s death affected her and she’d promised herself to stay faithful to him. Even admired her for that. Of course, he wouldn’t blame her for finding someone new, but he was a sucker for romance and his mom was too. They had a great relationship and he told her almost everything. So, the missing father and the money aside, they were the perfect little family and Even couldn’t ask for more.

  
“When’s mommy coming home?” Ingrid asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

  
“She has to work tonight, baby, but I’m here with you all night” he promised her. He could always do his homework when she’d gone to bed.

  
“Can we watch Frozen then?” she asked excited.

  
They always watched a movie when their mom had to work at night and to be honest it almost always ended up being Frozen. It was her favourite and Even had no backbone when it came to his sister.

  
“Of course,” he smiled and reached out to ruffle her blond hair “Will you find some plates? Dinner’s ready in a minute”

  
She nodded eagerly while putting her stuff away. She was an easy child, had always done what Even or their mom had asked her to do and she rarely caused any conflict. Even had been too, that was until he got his first episode of course. He’d seen how it tired his mother out and that’s almost what he hated most about it. He wanted to help her and take care of her, but when he was depressed after an episode, she was the one who took care of him. And he knew it was alright, he just wanted to help and he hated seeing her tired.

  
Shaking his head free from those thoughts, he put the food on the plates before both of them made their way into the living room and put the movie on.

  
About 10 minutes into the movie, Even felt his phone vibrate and he saw a text from an unknown number.

 

  
**Unkwon:** Hey Even. This is Isak. U busy tonight?

  
**Even:** I’m afraid so

  
**Isak:** What u doing?

 

  
Even thought about telling Isak that he was with some friends or at a party, but quickly deciding on just telling the truth. Who cared if Isak thought he had a boring life?

 

  
**Even:** Watching a movie with my baby sister

  
**Isak:** Which movie? :D

  
**Even:** Frozen

  
**Isak:** Best. Movie. Ever.

  
**Even:** Omg

  
**Even:** Not you too

  
**Isak:** Haha of course

  
**Even:** You suck

  
**Isak:** <3

 

  
Even’s cheeks hurt from smiling and he’d lost all track of what Anna was doing on the television, but he couldn’t have asked for a better evening.

 

  
**Isak:** Can I see u tomorrow then?

  
**Even:** I have to work

  
**Even:** But I’m free after 15

  
**Isak:** We could take some pictures if u want?

  
**Even:** I’d love to

  
**Isak:**  :)

  
**Even:**  :)

  
**Isak:** So tell me about urself

  
**Even:** What do you want to know?

  
**Isak:** Everything

  
**Even:** Well, that could take all night

  
**Isak:** I’ve got all night bby

 

  
Even almost dropped his phone when he saw the text from Isak and he must’ve made some noise, because Ingrid shushed him.

 

  
**Even:** Did you just call me bby?

  
**Isak:** No?

  
**Even:** You totally did

  
**Isak:** I did not

  
**Even:** Well

  
**Even:** I’ve got a sister

  
**Isak:** Obviously. How old is she?

  
**Even:** She’s 7

  
**Isak:** Any other siblings? A mom? A dad?

  
**Even:**  No other siblings. A mom. No dad

  
**Isak:** Okay

  
**Isak:** What do u like to do?

  
Even literally fell in love with Isak right then and there. Everyone always asked about Even’s missing dad and he hated it. He was okay talking about it, but not as the first thing when he got to know someone new. He always ended up as the kid who lost his dad to cancer.

  
**Even:** I love movies. Making them, watching them

  
**Even:** And photography

  
**Even:** Family

  
**Isak:** What kind of movies?

  
**Even:** You mean besides Frozen?

  
**Isak:** Obviously haha

  
**Even:** Love stories

  
**Isak:** No?

  
**Even:** I do

  
**Isak:** Like?

  
**Even:** Romeo + Juliet

  
**Isak:** Haven’t seen it

  
**Even:** The Baz Luhrmann version

  
**Even:** We’ll watch it some day

  
**Isak:**  Can’t wait

  
**Even:** What about you?

  
**Isak:** I like beer

  
**Even:** Heavy stuff

  
**Isak:** My friends, my mom, boys

  
**Even:** Good things

  
**Isak:** Yeah?

  
**Even:** Yeah

  
**Even:** Can I ask you something?

  
**Isak:** Anything

  
**Even:** Why did you buy me that camera?

  
**Even:** I know you broke mine and that you’re a nice person and everything but

  
**Isak:** Because ;)

  
**Even:** Just because?

  
**Isak:** Yes

  
**Isak:** And I guess I wanted to impress u

 

  
“Would you keep it down?” Ingrid grumbled “I’m trying to watch this and your giggles are annoying”

  
“I’m not giggling” Even mumbled but Ingrid didn’t answer him and he went back to his phone.

 

  
**Even:** Tbh you already had

  
**Isak:** Fuck

  
**Even:** Yeah

  
**Isak:**  But u can teach me to use it? For real?

  
**Isak:** And then I’ll replace ur old camera

  
**Even:** You don’t have to buy me anything

  
**Isak:** But u will teach me?

  
**Even:** Okay

  
**Isak:** Tomorrow?

  
**Even:** Tomorrow

  
**Isak:** I’ll see u then  <3

  
**Even:** I’ll see you, Isak

 

  
Even put his phone down on the couch looking over at Ingrid. She looked as if she was fighting to keep her eyes open, but he knew he couldn’t get her to go to sleep before the movie was over. Luckily there were only about 10 minutes left.

  
He couldn’t believe that he was going to hang out with Isak tomorrow. No scratch that, he couldn’t believe that he’d just spent over an hour texting him. He seemed so nice and even though Even had no idea what Isak wanted from him, he was willing to throw himself in head first.

  
“Okay sissy, bedtime” Even announced as soon as the movie ended.

  
“Carry me?” she asked, her eyes big and pleading.

  
Even rolled his eyes but picked her up anyways.

 

  
.

 

  
The next day Isak was waiting for Even outside the café he was working at, when he got off. He was wearing a hoodie and Even really loved that look on him. He looked so soft.

  
“Hi!” Even greeted him happily. He’d been looking forward to seeing Isak again.

  
“Hi, Even!” Isak said just as enthusiastic.

  
Isak went for a hug while Even reached out his hand and then they both switched which made it a little awkward until Isak just laughed and pulled Even into a hug.

  
“That went well” Even chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his hair. He noticed Isak’s eyes following the movement.

  
“Okay” Isak clapped his hands together once “Now teach me, oh wise Even Bech Næsheim”

  
Even thought about how he loved the sound of Isak saying his name, while Isak found the camera and gave it to him. He fiddled with it for a while, checking the settings and he almost forgot about Isak who just looked at him with a fond smile.

  
“Are you in love or something?”

  
“What?”

  
“You look at that thing like it’s the most precious thing in the world” Isak commented with a smug smile.

 

 

 

  
“Fuck off” Even mumbled with a smile “Here, I’ll show you some of the settings”

  
Isak took a step closer and Even could feel his shoulder press against his own. It made his heart beat like crazy and he just prayed that it didn’t show on his face.

  
“This is, like, a normal setting” Even said while showing Isak the options he made on the small screen “It makes it easier to take the pictures without a camera stand or if you aren’t practiced”

  
“Cool” Isak nodded once “Got it”

  
Even showed him a few more things and told him the ground rules of photographing before he gave the camera to Isak “Try it”

  
Isak took a few pictures which turned out alright. Some of them were blurry but he was a quick learner and he soon got a hang of the basics. They walked slowly through Oslo, stopping at some buildings or parks to take pictures. Even enjoyed spending time with Isak, he was a chill and easy-going person and the silence was never awkward. Not that there was much silence, it was only when Isak had to focus, otherwise they talked about everything and nothing.

  
“You’ve never mentioned you dad” Isak said almost carefully at some point.

  
Even was in the middle of taking a photo and he took his time getting the focus right before he sighed and avoided looking at Isak. They’d talked a lot about Even’s family and he was surprised Isak hadn’t asked before.

 

 

 

 

  
“He’s dead” he shrugged and looked through the lens again “Cancer. 7 years ago, just before my sister was born”

  
“Do you miss him?”

  
Even looked at Isak through the camera and took a picture of him before he answered “Sometimes. Not as much as I used to though. At first it felt like we couldn’t go on without him, but I had to take care of my mom and sister, so, you know…” he trailed of.

  
“That’s though. I’m sorry” Isak said, his hand reaching out for Even’s to squeeze it before he st his own hand fall to his side again.

  
“It is what it is” Even gave him a small smile “It worked out okay, I guess. We got over it eventually, even though I know my mom still misses him every day”

  
“She’s never found anyone new?” Isak asked.

  
“She doesn’t want to. Says she wants to stay faithful to him, that she loves him too much to fall for someone else”

  
“That’s beautiful”

  
“She is” Even smiled for real this time “She is literally the strongest person I know. When I got sick she was by my side all the time no matter-“ Even cut himself of as he realised what he’d just said. He hadn’t told Isak about his illness yet and now he was looking worriedly at him.

  
“I-“ Even began but this time Isak cut him of.

  
“You don’t have to tell me anything, if you don’t want to”

  
“I’m bipolar”

  
“Are you okay? I mean, do you have it under control?” Isak said without blinking, he just gave Even a soft smile when Even took his time answering.

  
Even was surprised by his reaction. He’d told a lot of people and he was used to a lot of different reactions, but it was like Isak knew exactly what to say to him.

  
“You know about it?” He asked instead of answering Isak’s question.

  
“One of my best friends’s mom has it and my own mom has schizophrenia”

  
“Oh” Even just said, not knowing what else to do.

  
“But you’re okay?” Isak asked again.

  
“Yes”

  
“Okay, good”

  
“What about your mom?”

  
“She’s great” Isak smiled “It was tough in the beginning because my dad left us for a while, saying he couldn’t deal with it, but he came back and we got her some help. She’s so much better today, but with good and bad days, you know”

  
“Yeah, I know” he smiled. He’d never in a million years imagined Isak to be like this. Kind, yes, but this was on a whole other level.

  
“You seem like a very good person, Isak” he told him.

  
“I’ve changed a lot”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
Isak looked nervously at Even before he took a deep breath “I don’t know, I guess I was a really shitty person a couple years ago” he shrugged “I hated my mom for being sick and my dad for leaving. I pretended to be straight and used a lot of girls just because I couldn’t deal with my sexuality”

  
“Life is hard” Even said, bumping his hand against Isak’s “It makes you do crazy, stupid stuff”

  
“Yeah, well, that’s no excuse”

  
“I didn't say it was, true me, I know, but you can always try to fix it”

  
Isak gave him a short nod and a smile “Did you have an easy time coming to terms with your sexuality?”

  
“At first, yes. But then I got my first episode and I had a hard time figuring it all out”

  
“I guess I shouldn’t complain” Isak mumbled and looked down.

  
“All problems are worth the same, Isak”

  
Isak looked him in the eyes for the longest time and Even had to try hard not to look away “Fuck, you’re so great” he ended up saying, his cheeks pink.

  
Even felt his own cheeks heat up as he quickly looked down at the ground.

  
“I’m starving, wanna get something to eat?” Isak asked as he rubbed the back of his head, maybe nervously.

  
Even looked at his watch as a pout formed on his lips “I have to go home, my mom is working the night shift this week, so I have to look after my sister”

  
“Oh”

  
“I-“

  
“Can I come?”

  
“I don’t know” Even said nervously, suddenly feeling the class difference between the two boys nagging at the back of his mind.

  
“No, of course not” Isak mumbled, disappointed.

  
“It’s just” Even buried his hands in his pockets “We don’t live that fancy”

  
“What?” Isak asked, a frown now visible on his forehead “I don’t care about that”

  
Even looked down in embarrassment “I just-“

  
“Even you could live in a dumpster for all I care and I’d still want to go home with you”

  
“I can’t believe you” Even chuckled, suddenly feeling lighter, as he began walking towards the tram.

  
“Is that a yes?” Isak shouted after him before he quickly walked after Even.

  
.

 

  
“Ingrid?” Even called as he made his way through the door.

  
“In here” he heard his mom call from the kitchen. He gave Isak a quick smile and made his way inside.

  
“Hi” he greeted them both with a quick kiss at the top of their heads, before he crouched down beside Ingrid “Homework?”

  
“Yes, and I’d like for you to help her with the rest of them” their mom said as she stood up and turned towards the hall where Isak was leaning against the doorframe.

  
“Hi” she smiled at him and turned towards Even again “Honey, who’s that?”

  
Even stood up but before he could say anything Isak had put his hand out and said with a shy smile “I’m Isak, Even’s friend”

  
“Nice to meet you, Isak” She looked back at Even and Ingrid “Okay I have to go now, but I’ll see the two of you tomorrow”

  
She gave Ingrid a kiss on the cheek and Even’s shoulder a soft squeeze before she added “Remember, bedtime at 19:30”

  
Even nodded while Ingrid looked up at Isak “I’m Ingrid” she introduced herself.

  
“Hi Ingrid” Isak smiled at her and sat down in the chair beside her “What are you doing there?”

  
Even’s mom gave them another quick smile before she left the kitchen.

  
“Homework. It’s math and I really like it”

  
“I like math too” Isak said with a big smile and Ingrid quickly showed him her new calculations book.

  
“Tea?” Even asked Isak and he nodded at him before his attention was back on Ingrid.

  
Even had been nervous about showing Isak all of this, maybe thinking he would find it boring or unimpressive, but right now, with Isak laughing and teaching his sister math, Even felt ridiculous for letting the thought cross his mind. Isak was literally the nicest and kindest person Even had ever met.

  
“Even, can we watch Frozen when I’ve finished my homework?”

  
“Don’t you mean when Isak has finished them?” Even asked teasingliy as he placed Isak’s cup of tea in front of him, Isak giving him a nod and a quiet thank you.

  
“No, he’s just helping” she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

  
“I know, sweetie” Even chuckled “But don’t you want to watch something else? We saw Frozen last night”

  
“No”

  
“Well, we have a guest tonight, so you have to ask him what he wants to watch” he reminded her.

  
“Isak, will you watch Frozen with me” Ingrid asked Isak, softly blinking her big blue eyes at him.

  
“Of course”

  
Even rolled his eyes at them before he turned around to look for something to make for dinner.

  
“You like lasagne?” Even asked Isak, looking over his shoulder. Isak nodded excitedly at him and Even began cooking while Isak and Ingrid finished her homework.

 

.

 

 

“Why is Isak here?” Ingrid asked when Even was putting her to bed after they had watched Frozen. Ingrid had been glued to Isak's side the whole night and Even would've been jealous if it wasn't amazingly adorable.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“It’s just, you never bring any of your friends home” she pointed out as the little genius she was.

  
“That’s not true” Even tried.

  
“Okay, you _almost_ never bring anyone home” she corrected herself “And especially not when mom’s working late”

  
“Are you mad at me for bringing him?” Even asked.

  
“No. I like Isak” she shrugged “You should date”

  
Even chuckled softly at her comment before he leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek “You think so?”

  
“Yes, he is really pretty”

  
“Hm” Even hummed as he stood up from the bed “Goodnight, you”

  
“Goodnight, Even”

  
He smiled at her before he made his way out of the room, softly closing the door behind him.

  
“I think so too”

  
Even nearly squealed when Isak talked to him, leaning against the wall just outside Ingrid’s door in the hallway. Ignoring his heartbeat, weather it was because of the shock or because of what he thought Isak implied, he didn’t really know.

  
“Eavesdropping?” he asked instead, walking past Isak to get to his own room.

  
“I’m allowed,” he grinned “I’m really pretty”

  
“She said that, not me” Even pointed out.

  
“You didn’t argue”

  
“So?” Even said with a cheeky smile as he sat down on his bed, putting on some music.

  
“You’re not gonna make this easy for me, are you?”

  
“What’s the fun in that?” Even looked at Isak with a crocked eyebrow but he couldn't keep himself from laughing.

  
Isak just shrugged with a smile before he looked around in Even’s room.

  
What Ingrid had said was right, Even never had any friends over, and if he did it was only for a short time, like if he’d forgotten something and they waited for him at the door. Even just preferred to hang out somewhere else, finding his own home and room too private. Which is why he felt nervous and itching as Isak looked around his room, taking everything in. He had his own drawings and pictured hanging on the walls together with quotes, posters and song lyrics. To Even it was very personal stuff and he thought it said a lot about himself and since a bad episode last year, he just preferred to keep people at a certain distance.

  
Isak didn’t do much, he just looked, sometimes with a small smile on his lips. Other times he let his fingers carefully slide over a picture or touch a drawing. The way he took it all in made Even calm down a little.

 

 

 

  
“You draw” Isak pointed out as he sat down beside Even on the bed.

  
“I do”

  
“I like them” he nodded towards the wall.

  
“Thanks”

  
They sat in silence for a while, Even not knowing what to say and Isak still taking everything in.

  
“When are you going home?” Even asked before he realised how bad that sounded.

  
Luckily Isak just chuckled “You want me to leave?”

  
“No!” Even quickly objected “I was just- I don’t want you to walk home in the dark by yourself”

  
“I’ll just get my driver to pick me up or something”

  
“Oh” “Even mumbled, feeling a bit tense.

  
Isak sighed, looking at Even “Your mood shifts every time something with money is mentioned”

  
“I’m fine”

  
“You don’t look fine”

  
“Then stop looking at me” Even almost snapped. Isak was right. Even hated money and he hated talking about it. He hated how reckless some people spent them, while others didn’t have any.

  
“I like you” Isak said instead, changing the subject “And I’d like to go on a date with you sometime”

  
“Why?” Even questioned.

  
“What’d you mean why?”

  
“I mean” Even said bitterly, shoving down the excitement he felt when Isak had mentioned a date “Why would someone like you, want to go on a date with someone like me?”

  
“I don’t get it” Isak said, looking at Even.

  
“You’re a smart guy, figure it out” Even mumbled and stood up from the bed, Isak following closely, gripping his wrist in the process. He tugged at him, so Even had to turn around and face him.

  
“Yes, Even” Isak said, a bit irritated “My parents have a lot of money, and yes, I live differently than you, but I don’t give a shit about money!” He looked into Even’s eyes and added softly “I’ve never really felt like I fit into that world, but that’s my life and this is yours and I don’t give a fuck, okay?”

  
Even nodded once, looking embarrassed down at the floor, until Isak pushed his chin up “I get why you feel the way you do, but honestly I’ve done nothing to offend you or your family”

  
“You haven’t” Even quickly agreed.

  
“Then let me prove to you that I’m not just another uptown boy”

  
“Okay. Sorry”

  
Isak took a step closer, smiling at Even. He let his hand slide into Even’s and squeezed it softly. He took in a short breath before he leaned his forehead against Even’s, his eyes closed.

  
“I-“ Even began but he had to look into Isak’s eyes saying it, so he bumped their noses together, making Isak look at him “I am sorry. I’ve just never had any good experiences with anyone from your class” he explained slowly “And I don’t really let people in. I’ve been hurt one too many times and the rest I’ve managed to fuck up myself while maniac”  
They were still standing forehead against forehead and Even had never felt anything as intimate. He’d never felt so close to another person. Right now he felt like he could tell Isak his deepest secrets and doubts without any regrets. He felt scared and safe at the same time.

  
“I’m sorry” Isak mumbled, softly running his thump in circles on the back of Even’s hand.

  
“I like you too”

  
This made Isak smile and he pulled Even into a tight hug.

  
“Even?”

  
The boys quickly stepped away from each other and looked at the door where Ingrid was standing, a teddy bear in hand.

  
“I can’t sleep”

  
Even shoot Isak an apologetic look before he walked over to Ingrid and picked her up.

 

  
.

 

  
**Even:** Hey uptown boy, you up to something?

  
**Isak:** Uptown boy?

  
**Even:** I can call you that

  
**Isak:** U can call me whatever u want

  
**Isak:** But yeah, I’m going to a party

  
**Isak:** Wanna come?

  
**Even:** Where?

  
**Isak:** At a friend’s

   
**Isak:** The guy with the bushy eyebrows. His name is Jonas    

  

 

 

 **Isak:** I’ve already asked, u can come if u want

  
**Even:** Okay

  
**Isak:** I’ll pick u up in an hour

  
**Even:** Isak?

  
**Isak:** Yes?

  
**Even:** Is he rich?

  
**Isak:** Yes

  
**Isak:** But he doesn’t care. He’s cool.

  
**Even:** Maybe you and your friends are cool with it, but I doubt everyone at the party is

  
**Isak:** I’m coming over now and we’ll see if we’re up for it

  
**Isak:** Is that okay?

  
**Even:** Okay

  
**Isak:** omw  <3

 

  
.

 

  
“Hi” Isak said when Even opened the door. Even looked nervously at him before he stepped aside to let Isak inside but instead of walking inside, Isak pulled Even into a hug.

  
“Hi” Even breathed into Isak’s hair. He really loved the way Isak smelled. Like a summer day where it has just stopped raining. He looked at Isak as he stepped away, toeing his shoes off. He looked really good in a pair of tight, light blue jeans, a white dress shirt and his hair was styled a little backwards.

  
“You look good”

  
“Thank you” Isak said, his cheeks quickly turning pink.

  
“Come in” Even said and gestured for Isak to move further into the small apartment. The two boys went to Even’s room where they sat down on the bed, Isak halfway lying down, resting on his elbows.

  
“Were you drawing?" Isak asked, gesturing towards the small table in Even’s room that was covered in paper, pencils and old drawings. On top was a new one he’d been working on just before Isak came. He quickly stood up from the bed, trying to hide the drawing from Isak.

  
“No, I wanna see” Isak complained when he saw what Even was doing.

  
Even looked down at the paper, seeing the almost finished drawing of Isak. He shrugged and handed the paper to him, feeling nervous about his reaction.

  
Isak was quiet as he looked at it, but a soft smiled slowly spread on his lips.

  
“Can I have it?” he questioned.

  
“It’s not done”

  
“But when it’s done?”

  
“Okay” Even said. It was a drawing of him after all.

  
“It’s really good. Very beautiful”

  
“Thanks” Even smiled and sat back down beside Isak, letting himself fall onto his back.

  
“You know” Isak began “I told my friends about you”

  
Even looked up at Isak, a bit surprised “About me?”

  
“Yeah, they really wanna meet you”

  
“Won’t they, like, judge you for hanging out with a guy like me?” Even asked.

  
“Some of the people at the party might” Isak answered truly instead of getting mad at Even for once again being hung up on their differences “But my friends don’t give fuck. Madhi, the dark-skinned guy from the picture I sent you, he actually lives around here”

  
“Yeah, I saw you at a party he threw once”

  
“You did?” Isak smiled and Even would have been embarrassed for admitting that if it wasn’t for Isak looking so happy.

  
“Yeah”

  
“I saw you too, i jus wasn't sure if you'd seen me. But believe it or not, I actually have some pretty great friends” Isak smirked before he said in a more serious tone “And if some of those stuck up idiots say anything to you, we’ll be there”

  
“Alright, alrigth, I’ll go” Even smiled at him.

  
“You will?”

  
“Yes” Even laughed at the happy look on Isak’s face.

 

 

 

 

  
“I’ll just text Jonas” Isak said and pulled his phone from his pocket, typing away.

  
“I should change” Even sighed and stood up from the bed once again. He walked to his closet, pulling out some black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. Since Isak made no move to get out of Even’s room he quickly went to the bathroom to change. When he came back into the room Isak looked at him with raised brows and whistled. Even flipped him off with a smile as he pulled on an army green hoodie. He found a thin scarf with a pattern on and tied it around his head, keeping his hair out of his eyes.

  
“Hot” Isak commented when Even dumped back down beside him.

  
“Would you shut up?” Even laughed and pushed at Isak.

  
“What?!” Isak exclaimed and pushed Even back, the biggest smile on his beautiful lips. The pushing between the two boys quickly turned into some kind of wrestling and soon Isak laid half on top of Even. When they realised how close they were, they both stilled and looked at each other, grins still visible.

  
“You look hot”

  
“Isak”

  
Even wondered if Isak could hear how loud his heart was beating. In fact he was just really happy that Isak wasn’t lying fully on top of him, because he was spotting a semi hard on. He watched as Isak slowly lifted his hand and let his knuckles brush Even’s cheek.

  
“Can I kiss you?”

  
“What?” Even asked wide eyed.

  
“I asked if I could kiss you” Isak chuckled lightly.

  
“Yeah” Even breathed out.

  
Isak smiled fondly at him as he leaned down, his lips softly touching Even’s before he closed his eyes and let his bottom lip slip in between Even’s.  
It didn’t last long and it might not seem as something to write home about, but to Even it was the best kiss he’d ever had. His whole body was tingling and he missed Isak’s lips as soon as they were gone.

  
Even opened his eyes to find Isak already looking at him, a smile on his lips and it was the most beautiful thing Even had ever seen.

  
“Wow”

  
“Again” Isak said and Even laughed softly because Isak was the cutest person he’d ever met and because he was unbelievably happy. Feeling more confident this time, Even pulled Isak in by the nape of his neck and kissed him. Isak’s hand ran through Even’s hair and it sent sparks all the way down his body.

  
When they pulled away this time, Isak let himself fall onto his back again. He turned his head to look at Even.

  
“That was nice” he said quietly.

  
“It was” Even agreed, smiling.

  
“Sure you wanna go to that party? We could just stay here, you know” Isak wriggled his eyebrows at him, making Even laugh loudly.

  
“I’m sure” he said with a small nod when he’d stopped laughing.

  
“All right, let’s go then” Isak offered and patted twice just above Even’s knee.

  
They made their way out of Even’s apartment while teasing each other. Isak’s driver was waiting for them outside and they climbed into the black car.

  
Just when the car had set off Even exclaimed “Shoot, I forgot a jacket”

  
“It’s okay, I’ve got an extra” Isak said and reached over the front seat where he grabbed a black suede jacket and gave it to Even.

 

 

 

  
“Won’t you need it?”

  
“No” Isak assured him and took Even’s hand in his.

  
“Thanks” Even smiled back.

  
He couldn’t believe they’d just kissed and that they were holding hands now. He also wondered how much Isak had told his friends. Would they be holding hands at the party too?

  
_Fuck it_ Even thought, and looked out the window. He was gonna enjoy the night with Isak no matter what.

 

  
.

 

  
When they arrived at the party they joined Isak’s friends in a big room that looked like a living room.

  
“Hey boys” Isak greeted them. He put a hand on the lower of Even’s back “This is Even”

  
“Jonas” the one who hosted the party said as he halfway stood up to shake Even’s hand.

  
“Madhi”

  
“Hi” Even said with a nod, matching the one he got from the dark-skinned lad.

  
“And I’m Magnus” the last one said as he stood up and pulled Even into a hug “Isak have been talking about you nonstop”

  
“Come on” Isak mumbled and sat down on the couch opposite the boys. Even shoot him a quick glance as he sat down beside him.

  
“But you do” Magnus insisted “Even is so nice, Even is really pretty, Even is really smart, Even-“

  
“Dude” Jonas interrupted him with a slap to the back of his head.

  
“What?”

  
“Shut up”

  
Even laughed and looked at Isak, raising his brows teasingly.

 

 

 

 

  
“Anyways” Mahdi said, standing up from the couch “I’m gonna get some beers, you want any?” he asked Isak and Even.

  
“I’ll have one” Isak requested and looked at Even “You?”

  
“I’m good. I don’t really drink”

  
“Why?” Magnus asked from the other couch at the same time as Isak said “That’s cool”

  
“None of your business” Isak answered before Even had a chance to come up with anything.

  
“So, Even” Jonas said “What are you doing?”

  
“I want to be a director, so I’m attending film school at the moment” Even answered, happy to talk about something else “And I’m working at a café”

  
“That’s cool, bro”

  
“You work?” Magnus asked “Why?”

  
“To earn money?” Even said confused.

  
“But-“

  
“Not everyone lives off their parent’s money” Isak said and gave Magnus a strict look, which made Even smile. He really had no reason to be concerned about Isak liking him for who he was.

  
“We don’t have that much, so I help my mom” Even shrugged and sent Isak a reassuring smile which Isak returned.

  
“Oh. That’s cool” Magnus said just as Mahdi returned with some beers.

 

  
.

 

  
“I’m sorry about Magnus” Isak apologized as they sat outside on a swing set a couple of hours later. Isak had told Even that Jonas had two smaller sisters, one of them the same age as Ingrid.

  
“He’s a little, what do you say, much” Even chuckled “But I like him. He’s kind”

  
“He’s all right” Isak said and let himself swing a little back and forth on the swing “I’m glad you came”

  
“Me too” Even smiled and intertwined their hands loosely, giving Isak the opportunity of pulling away.

  
“Just to make sure” Isak said in a small voice “You like me too, right?”

  
“I’ve already said that"

  
“Yes, but, like this” Isak gestured towards their intertwined hands.

  
“I kissed you” Even said.

  
“ _I_ kissed _you_ , Even”

  
“But I kissed you back” Even teased but turned serious when he saw the doubt in Isak’s eyes “Yes Isak, I like you like that”

  
“Okay, cool” Isak smiled shyly, looking down at the ground.

  
“Cool” Even repeated just as Magnus came out of nowhere.

  
“Yo, guys” he half yelled, clearly drunk “Did you miss me?”

  
“Like a cold” Isak scoffed, which made Even laugh.

  
“Yeah, yeah” Magnus rolled his eyes “Jonas is looking for you”

  
“I’m busy” Isak replied.

  
“Swinging?” Magnus asked slowly, clearly not understanding and when Isak didn’t answer he repeated himself “Busy swinging?”

  
“There’s no need to repeat yourself, I ignored you just fine the first time”

  
“It’s okay” Even said, feeling a little bad for the drunk boy in front of him “I think I’ll go home anyways”

  
“I’ll see you inside” Isak said to Magnus.

  
“Why?”

  
“Magnus, you’re the reason this country has to put instructions on shampoo”

  
“Being a dick to me won’t make yours any bigger” Magnus mumbled, but turned around and walked into the big house again.

  
“That was kinda rude” Even chuckled.

  
“Not when he’s always like that” Isak disagreed with a little pout “Also, he knows I don’t mean it like that”

“Okay” Even smiled at him.

“Stay”

“I don’t know”

“It won’t take long, I promise I’ll be back in a second” Isak looked pleading at him.

Even nodded and Isak quickly stood up, pecked Even on the cheek and walked backwards “I’ll hurry” he said before he turned around and jogged up to the house.

Even found his phone and scrolled through his notifications. His mom had texted him twice, asking when he would be home and if he could watch Ingrid tomorrow. He was about to answer when he heard some guys approaching. They were goofing around, shoving each other playfully when they noticed Even.

“Isn’t that the boy Isak bought?” One of them asked, loud enough for Even to hear.

Even looked down at his phone again, not wanting to draw any attention to himself.

“I think so” another guy answered and called towards Even “Hey!”

Even ignored them, just wanting to be left alone.

“I said, hey” the guy repeated when they stopped in front of Even.

“Guys like you answer guys like us” the tallest guy said.

“Hi” Even said in a small voice. This was exactly why he didn’t want to go.

“So, you’re Isak’s new side dick?” Another one asked and Even didn’t know what to answer. Was that all he was to Isak? A side dick? They had been spending a lot of time together and Isak seemed to want more from Even, but maybe he would dump Even when he’d gotten what he wanted? No, Isak wasn’t like that.

“I think he is”

“What are you even doing here? You think you’re good enough to be here?” One of them asked and shoved him, almost making Even fall off the swing.

“They let you in wearing that?” Another one said.

“Shut up” Even muttered, picturing Isak’s eyes to calm himself down.

“What’d you say?” The tallest guy said and pulled Even from the swing by the collar of his shirt.

“Okay guys, party’s over” Even heard someone say and he looked above the guys shoulder to see Jonas, a hand on a fuming looking Isak’s chest.

The guy holding Even looked at him one last time before he let him go with a shove. He spit on the grass in front of Even before they walked away.

“You okay?” Jonas asked, a hand resting on Even bicep.

“Yeah” Even said equally shaken and embarrassed.

“Idiots! I’m gonna fucking-” Even quickly walked to Isak and put both his hands on his cheeks, trying to calm him down.

 

 

 

 

“I’m gonna tell people to go home” Jonas said and left the two of them alone.

“It’s okay” Even whispered, feeling more upset about Isak being upset than himself.

“No, it’s not” Isak sighed and finally wrapped his arms around Even’s lower back “They shouldn’t say stuff like that”

“Who cares, right?” Even pulled back and smiled at Isak. Being brave for him suddenly meant more than what he felt himself.

Isak gave him a small smile and looked into his eyes. He slowly stood on his toes, kissing Even lightly on the lips before he pulled back and took Even’s hand.

“Jonas doesn’t have to send people home”

“He knows” Isak smiled and tugged at Even’s hand, making them walk towards the house together.

 

.

 

Even quickly discovered what Isak meant when he said that his friends were pretty great. Not only did Jonas throw everyone out, but Mahdi and Magnus stayed with them and they did everything to make Isak and Even smile. He had never felt that cared for by people who barely knew him.

Isak kept looking at him for the rest of the night, sometimes with concern, sometimes with wonder and sometimes with something Even couldn’t point out. Around four in the morning Isak offered to drive Even home and they said their goodbyes to the boys.

“Thank you” Even told Jonas as they halfway hugged.

“No problem, bro” he smiled “Just be good to him”

Even nodded, not entirely sure what he meant, but he’d do anything to fulfill it.

 

.

 

On the ride home Isak didn’t let go of his hand and he kept apologizing for leaving Even alone on the swinset.

“Isak” Even interrupted him “Stop apologizing. You’ve got nothing to apologize for. Really”

“Okay”

“Besides, they were right in some of the things they said”

Isak looked Even straight in the eyes and said “I never, ever want to hear you say that again. Ever”

“Okay” was the only thing Even could say, captured by the look in Isak’s eyes.

“Good” Isak smiled softly and let go of Even’s hand as the car stopped in front of his apartment “Go get some sleep”

“Yeah, thanks for the ride” Even nodded at the driver and got out of the car, leaning in through the open door he smiled at Isak “I’ll text you”

“Even?”

“Yes?”

“You remind me of my pinky toe” Isak said with a smirk.

“What?”

“Sooner or later I’ll bang you on a table”

Even laughed loudly along with Isak, until Isak gave him a small wave and was about to close the door and Even quickly said “Wait. Stay the night”

Isak lifted his brows and Even quickly added “Not to do that, or I mean, I-“

“Okay” Isak chuckled and told the driver to go home before he climbed out of the car.

They quietly made their way into Even’s room and Even began undressing. He neatly folded Isak’s jacket and put it on his desk. When he was about to pull off his hoodie he felt Isak’s hands on his waist from behind and he dropped his own by his sides. Isak slowly lifted the hoodie over Even’s head, his t-shirt following. Isak hands found their way to Even’s waist again and Even turned around to face him.

Isak slowly began exploring Even’s naked chest and his breath got caught when he brushed his nipples.

“Isak”

Isak let his hands wander downwards and he began loosening Even’s belt and afterwards his pants, never taking his eyes off Even’s. Even felt hot all over and he was embarrassingly aware of the fact that his dick was getting harder and harder the more Isak touched him.

“Okay?” Isak asked, stopping just before he was about to push Even’s pants down. Even nodded, spreading his legs a little, so that Isak could wriggle his skinny jeans down his long legs. He looked at the celling, not wanting to see the look on Isak’s face when he noticed his hard dick, but got a surprise when Isak crouched down and kissed it lightly while pushing his pants the rest of the way off.

He stood up again, taking Even’s hands and putting them on the front of his jeans. Even got the hint and quickly unbuttoned them before he pulled them down. Isak stepped out of them as Even began working on his shirt.

“You’re so fucking hot, Even” Isak mumbled and leaned in to kiss at his neck, making it hard for Even to concentrate on his job. He eventually got the shirt off Isak and he leaned down to grip the back of Isak’s tights, lifting him up. He carried Isak to the bed where he carefully put him down and climbed in between his legs.

"I want this" Even gestured between them, vulnerability in his voice "to be something more"

"Me too, fuck, you don't know how much I like you, Even"

Even almost flew up to Isak, hands on his cheeks, and kissed him with so much passion that it almost surprised himself. He'd never felt anything close to this before and at this moment he promised himself not to let it go without a fight.

 

 

 

 

Isak kissed him back with equally force and Even couldn't fight the smile that spread on his lips. The kissing was mostly teeth, smiles and lips teasing each other now, but Even had never experienced happiness quite like it.

But seeing Isak's lust filled eyes, Even sobered up a bit and slowly let his kisses wander all over the younger boys face. From the conor of his lips to his jaw and down his neck. He kept kissing Isak, lips never leaving his skin for more time than it took to place them somewhere else. He kissed his collarbone, his nipples, down his abs and around his navel. He followed his happy trail and moved to his hip bone, his hands intertwined with Isak's until he had to use them to pull his boxers down. Before he did it, he looked up at Isak, only to find him already staring at him.

"Okay?" He asked.

"God, yes" Isak breathed out and let a hand run through Even's hair.

 

.

 

Even woke up when he heard his mom and sister roam around in the kitchen and even though he knew he had to get up, he stayed in place to look at the beautiful boy beside him. Isak was laying on his stomach, face turned towards Even and a little droplet of spit was caught in the corner of his mouth. His hair was a mess, but in the soft morning sunlight, he looked more handsome than Even had ever seen him.

With a sigh Even slowly untangled his arm from Isak and put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. He quietly made his way out of his room, knowing that his mom was about to leave for work and that he had to keep an eye on Ingrid, or at least show his presence. He’d forgotten about his mom’s texts the night before, but she knew him well enough to know that he’d be home if she needed him to.

“Morning” Even mumbled while rubbing his left eye free from sleep.

“Even!” Ingrid squealed and jumped from her chair to give him a hug.

“Where were you last night?” his mom asked, surprisingly enough with a smile. Normally they had an agreement that Even could do whatever he wanted, _if_ she knew about it. He’d forgotten to tell about it last night since she and Ingrid wasn’t home when they'd left for the party.

“With Isak” Even scratched the back of his neck “He, uhm, he slept here, I hope it’s okay”

“Sure” his mom smiled smugly and nudged Ingrid who was wriggling her eyebrows.

“Shut up” Even laughed and poured himself a glass of water.

“I told them to date” Ingrid said proudly to their mom.

“I’m sure you did. Go change out of your pyjamas sweetheart” she smiled at her before she turned to Even "So, Isak?"

"I think so" Even shrugged, but he knew, that she knew him well enough to know that the shrug was to hide how much this actually meant to him.

"Just..." his mom paused "Be careful?"

"Why?"

"Maybe just make sure he isn't playing you"

Even didn't say anything, not quiet sure if he should be worried or offended. 

"I'm not saying that he's a bad person, I just want you too look out for yourself, baby"

"Because of the money?"

His mom sighed and cupped Even's cheek "I'm sorry honey, I shouldn't judge" 

"It's okay" Even smiled at her. He knew that she was only looking out for him and to be true, he'd been having these thoughts himself, before he got to know Isak.

“Well, aren’t you gonna make the boy breakfast?”

“Yes, ma'am”

Even scrambled eggs, made toast and poured some juice for the two of them while their mom got ready to leave “I’ll be home for dinner, Isak can join if he wants” she told Even with a brigth smile.

Balancing the food on a tray, Even made his way back into his room, to find Isak sitting up in the bed, looking at his phone. His face lit up when he looked at Even and the food.

 

 

 

 

 

“I was afraid you avoided me” Isak said only half joking.

“Yeah right” Even mumbled and sat down on the bed beside Isak, giving him a quick peck on the lips "Like that could ever happen" 

"Likewise" Isak blushed and ran a hand through Even's hair.

He pulled him into another kiss and Even had to pull back before it got too heated "We're kinda watching my sister" he breathed against Isak's mouth.

"Sorry" Isak mumbled and sat against the wall "Do you have some clothes I can borrow?"

"Sure" Even smiled and pushed the food towards Isak "I'll find something"

 

.

 

 

“Even” Isak said as he softly let his hand rest on Even’s knee. They were on their way home to Isak’s for the first time and Even couldn’t keep his leg still.

“Hm” Even hummed, not really paying attention. He was very nervous, but since Isak had been staying over for two nights in a row and sat through dinner with his mom, Even couldn’t say no when Isak invited him over. He was wearing some of his most expensive clothes, which wasn’t really that expensive, despite Isak insisting that it didn’t matter.

“Even,” Isak repeated and squeezed his knee “You don’t have to come, I can drop you off at home”

“No!” Even hurriedly said “No, I wanna…” he trailed off. He did. He was just incredibly nervous about meeting Isak’s parents.

“Okay” Isak smiled softly at him.

Even intertwined their hands and Isak immediately stated running his thump soothingly over the back of Even’s hand.

“I texted my mom” Isak told him “She’s making us lunch” Even nodded with a smile and Isak continued “She loves cooking. Most days she’s too tired and the staff takes care of it, but when she has a good day she either helps or takes over in the kitchen” he told with a soft laugh in the end.

“That’s nice” Even commented and felt himself calm down a little as Isak talked.

“It is” Isak smiled an almost private smile, probably filled with warm memories “You remind me of her sometimes”

“I do?” Even asked laughing, a crooked eyebrow pointed towards Isak.

“I said sometimes” Even stopped laughing just as he felt the car come to a halt.

“We’re here” Isak announced and squeezed Even’s hand before he let go “Even, they’ll love you”

“Okay” Even nodded and the two boys climbed out of the car. Isak took his hand again and lead him inside the big house. Even was quiet on the walk inside, taking everything in. It was a lot. The house was huge from the outside, all white with a shiny black roof. 

 

 

“Wow” he mumbled, too overwhelmed to say anything else.

“It’s…” Isak trailed off with a shrug “too much, I guess”

He lead Even inside where both boys toed off their shoes and Even noticed how the two pair of sneakers looked awfully misplaced on the polished floor.

“Isak?” a woman's voice called and Even felt Isak squeeze his hand again.

“Yeah” he called back and walked towards the voice, Even in tow.

They entered a big kitchen, all black and white. The floor reminded Even of a chess board and a small smiled crept onto his lips as he thought about all the times he’d tried teaching Ingrid chess, she always found it too boring though. Otherwise the kitchen was white like everything else Even has seen in the house so far.

 

 

“Hi honey” Even looked up at the woman standing in the middle of kitchen, an apron on top of a beautiful flowered dress. She was a small woman, both in height and size, but she had the same green eyes as Isak and Even immediately relaxed.

“Hi mom” Isak said as he let go of Even’s hand to give his mom a hug “You look nice”

“Thank you” she smiled, her cheeks turning a soft pink colour, just like Isak’s. “Oh, and you must be Even” she said to him with the warmest smile Even had ever seen.

“That’s me” Even smiled back at her, about to shake her hand when she pulled him into a hug even tighter than the one Isak had gotten. He hesitantly hugged her back, a bit overwhelmed by the nice welcoming.

“Mom” Isak muttered and she let go of Even.

She smiled at him once more before she turned back to the food “I’m making omelettes”

“Sounds amazing” Isak said at the same time as Even asked “What are you putting in them?”

Isak gave him an amused smile and turned to his mom “He likes cooking too”

“How lovely” his mom chuckled and winked at Even “I’m adding some chives, cheese and onions. It’s an old recipe from my mother”

“Alright, you two can talk about food and recipes later, I’ll show Even around” Isak said and grabbed Even’s hand again, “Come on”

“I’ll talk to you later, Mrs. Valtersen” Even waved at her as Isak began pulling him out of the kitchen.

“Call me Marianne, dear” she called after him as she chopped the onions.

“That was embarrassing” Isak mumbled.

“It wasn’t” Even argued “She’s amazing”

“Well, obviously, but moms are embarrassing”

“I like her” Even just said with a shrug and looked around the room they were in now.

“So, this is the downstairs living room”

“Not even gonna comment on the downstairs thing” Even huffed. It was very spacious and the furniture looked expensive as shit.

“Nah, better not” Isak grinned at him and pulled him through the room.

“Don’t you have a TV?” Even asked. “We do” Isak said “Upstairs. Okay, so that’s a bathroom and that,” he pointed at another door” is my mom’s office, or whatever she calls it. Sometimes she like to busy herself and she goes in there” Even nodded along and tried to remember which door lead to the bathroom. "That’s my dad’s home office” Isak told him as he stopped in front of a door and gave Even a quick smile before he knocked twice at the door.

“Yes” Even heard a man’s voice call and Isak pushed the door open.

“Hi dad”

“Isak” a quite large man smiled happily at them from behind a desk “Come on in”

“Dad, this is Even. My boyfriend” Isak said and let go of Even’s hand only to put it on his lower back and push him softly forwards. Even, a bit stunned by Isak calling him his boyfriend, got the hint and walked towards his dad to shake his hand.

“Even” he said. He sounded nervous even to his own ears.

“Hello Even” he smiled, the same happy glint in his eyes that Isak had “It’s nice to meet you, my name is Terje”

“I know” Even said before his eyes widened “I mean, I’ve read some interviews with you, or, I mean, uh…” he trailed off, scratching his neck awkwardly.

Luckily Terje just laughed kindly along with Isak and even though it was embarrassing, Even found himself smiling a bit too.

“Okay, we’ll see you for lunch” Isak said to his dad and slung an arm around Even stomach, pulling him backwards “Before this one makes an even bigger fool of himself”

“Hey, I wasn’t-“ Even was cut off by Isak and his dad laughing loudly at him and he let himself be pulled out of the office.

“Sorry” he mumbled when the door was closed, but Isak just pulled him closer and pecked him twice on the lips.

“God, I like you so much” Isak grinned and let go of him “Upstairs” he nodded towards the stairs and swatted Even’s butt. 

Isak quickly showed him the rooms upstairs and lead him to his own room at last. It was a lot more natural than the rest of the house and a lot more Isak. It was quite simple; a big bed, a desk, a TV. Pretty normal stuff to be in a boy’s bedroom, nothing too fancy. A few bad memes and pictures of Isak and his friends were stuck to the wall above his bed and the walls had a calm light blue colour.

“I like it, “ Even hummed and looked at Isak who looked back at him with a soft smile “It’s very you”

“Thanks” Isak stepped closer to Even and took both his hands “I’ve forgotten to ask you something”

“What’s that” Even almost whispered, caught up in green eyes.

“Uh, you know, I just told my dad that you were my boyfriend and I know we haven’t really discussed it, like with labels and stuff, so, do you want to be my boyfriend?” Isak stuttered nervously.

“Isak” Even breathed and cupped his face with both hands, letting his thump run down his cheekbone, his eyes locked on Isak’s lips for a few seconds before finding his eyes again, 

 

 

 

"You have no idea how lucky I feel. There's more than 7 billion people on this planet and I had the privilege of meeting you"

“You’re so fucking cheesy” Isak teased, his hands now on top of Even’s.

“I know” Even smiled and bumped their noses together “And my answer is yes. A thousand times yes”

“That’s chill” Isak breathed out just as Even finally kissed him.

.

 

Things went well for a couple weeks and Even couldn’t remember if he’d even been this happy before. Him and Isak spent almost every day together, either at Isak’s or Even’s. Isak came to visit Even at work or picked him up after school, while Even hung out with Isak and his friends. He’d gotten a few comments from someone at school who’d seen him drive off with Isak, but nothing he couldn’t handle and he’d even gotten in touch with his old best friend, whom he’d cut all contact to after an episode. So, all in all, Even was happy.

That was until an episode crept its way onto him and he lost control of everything. He’d been too concentrated on being happy that he hadn’t noticed the symptoms. Yes, he’d been up late either with Isak or texting him and not feeling tired at all, but he hadn’t paid it any attention. His mom had been giving him these concerned looks from time to time, but smiled at him when she’d seen how happy he was. So, yes, Even should have noticed something change. He just didn’t.

It started when he was at work. He had too much energy and he felt uneasy. He rushed through the line of customers, taking their orders. He cleaned every table and the two coffee machines and it was only when his boss asked him what he was still doing there, that he noticed that his shift ended 40 minutes ago.

“Sorry, got caught up” he told his boss with a smile and threw his apron on the floor, walking out of the coffee shop without his jacket or backpack. He’d agreed to meet up with Isak at his parent’s house and even though Isak had told him his driver would be waiting for him when he got off, he walked all the way to the fancy part of town, freezing his ass off without noticing. He walked directly into the kitchen where Isak was having a cup of coffee with his parents, grabbed Isak by the cheeks and kissed him passionately on the mouth. Nothing was wrong with that, except that Even normally wouldn’t dare doing it with Isak’s parents in the same room.

“Even?” Isak asked confused, pulling away from him, his brows raised. Even had told him a little bit about his maniac episodes, but not enough for Isak to know that he was having one now.

“Nice day, isn’t it?” Even smiled, hands placed on his hips and looking around in the kitchen “So, I was thinking, me and this crazy lady here,” he pointed towards Isak’s mom whose eyes were wide with confusion “could smoke some week in that fancy ass backyard, you guys have”

The kitchen felt silent except from Even humming a tune quietly.

“Excuse me?” Isak’s dad said with a stern voice, a hand resting on his wife’s shoulder.

“I’d be like a club for crazy people!” Even exclaimed like it was the best idea ever. Isak scrambled to his feet, a shook and hurt look on his face, grabbed Even by his bicep and pulled him out of the kitchen.

“What the fuck is your problem?” he asked when they stood in the hallway out of his parent’s view.

“Actually” Even said while pulling his t-shirt over his head “We haven’t had sex yet”

“Out” Isak almost hissed and pushed Even towards the front door “Now”

“Omg outside, that’s brilliant!” Even said happily while starting to open his pants. Meanwhile Isak had gotten them outside and closed the door behind him, looking wide eyed at Even who’d gotten rid of his pants too now.

“Even!” Isak yelled and snapped his fingers in front of his eyes “Hey, look at me!”

When Even did, Isak saw his blown pupils and something clicked when it reminded him of the look his mom had when she was at her worst “Oh” he muttered and let his arms fall to his sides, not knowing what to do.

“Don’t you want to have sex with me?” Even asked as tears formed in his eyes, but they were gone before Isak had the time to answer and Even was now running towards their back yard, only wearing boxers and socks. Isak stood frozen for a couple of seconds before he quickly picked Even’s pants up, found his phone in the back pocket and called Even’s mom while running after Even.

“Honey, I’m at work, is it urgent?” Isak heard Even's mom answer.

“Hi, it’s Isak, I think Even is maniac” he quickly said while looking for Even. It had started raining a few minutes ago and it got worse any minute.

“Where is he?”

“I-“ Isak looked around the garden for the second time, but there was still no sign of Even “He was at my house just a minutes ago, but I can’t find him”

“Isak?”

“Yes!” Isak almost yelled into the phone, panic spreading in his stomach.

“Isak, hey, I need you to calm down and go look for him, can you do that?” Even’s mom said through the phone.

He took a deep breath and ran slowly through the now wet grass, not wearing any shoes himself.

“I’m looking for him” he said, eyes searching their back yard.

“Tell me what happened”

“My driver was gonna pick him up after work but he never showed and then almost two hours later he walked into the kitchen, only wearing a thin shirt and he looked very cold but I didn't think more of it, I'm so sorry” Isak rambled telling everything he remembered “He said some things about my mom being crazy, she has schizophrenia, you know, and I noticed my dad getting mad, so I pulled him out and he began undressing because he wanted to have sex and we went outside and I saw this look in his eyes that my mom gets and-“

“Isak, calm down” Even’s mom cut him off in a warm voice “I’m on my way now”

Isak wondered how she could sound this calm when her son was running around outside almost naked, but he figured she’d seen him maniac before.  
Isak heard a branch break and he quickly spun around to see Even waving at him “Found him”

“Okay, just try and get him inside, I’ll be there in 20 minutes”

Isak hung up and ran towards Even who was now sitting on the grass. When he was a few feet from him he came to a stop, Even’s pants and phone still in hand.

“Hi” he tried but Even didn’t look at him, his eyes glues to the dark sky instead.

“I love the rain” he smiled “It’s just so perfect, you know? It makes you feel alive”

“Yeah, well, you’ll be feeling dead in a few days if we don’t get inside”

“Why?”

“Because you’ll get sick” Isak said and crouched down in front of Even “And I don’t want you to get sick”

“Me neither” Even finally looked at him and Isak almost cried. He looked so small, eyes red and big, hair sticking to his forehead and cheeks red from the cold.

“Then come inside”

“Okay” Even shrugged and Isak let out the breath he’d been holding, taking Even’s hand. He put Even’s phone back into his pants and pulled him into his side, trying to shield him from the rain as they slowly made their way towards the house.

“You look beautiful, Isak” Even smiled at him and bounced a little on his feet.

“Yeah?” he asked, trying to hide the thousand emotions that swirled through him at the same time.

“Very”

“So do you” He smiled at him just as they reached the front door. He lead Even inside the living room and found a couple of blankets, wrapping them around Even who was shivering like crazy now that he was inside.

"Your mom will be here soon"

"Why?" Even asked, looking very confused.

"She's gonna pick you up" Isak forced on a smile, his hand running up and down Even's back to give him some heat.

"Oh, okay"

They sat in silence for a while, Isak didn't really know what to say and Even looked deep in thought. He was still shivering, but it wasn't as bad anymore. At a point Isak's mom came into the living room with a cup of tea. She smiled sadly at Isak before she cupped Even's cheek for a few seconds and Isak's heart swelled by the sight. His mom had so much love and understanding and he had so much to learn from her. She'd been total calm when he had told her about Even's illness and she'd kept it a secret from Isak's dad per his request.

"Tell me if you need anything" she smiled lovingly at them and left the room again.

A few minutes later there was knocking on the door and Isak was about to get up when Even tightened his grib on his arm.

"Mom" Isak called, pulling Even closer to him "could you open, I think it's Even's mom"

"Sure" she called back and soon both women were talking with hushed voices in the hall before Even's mom made her way into the room.

"Hi honey" she smiled at Even who barely smiled back, all energy suddenly gone.

"I'm sorry" Isak said not really knowing why.

"Don't apologise" Even's mom smiled at him "can you help me get him out in the car?"

Isak and his mom helped Even up and outside to the car. He was about to climb in beside Even when she stopped him "maybe you should stay home tonight"

"Why?" Isak asked a little hurt. He wanted to be with Even. To take care of him and look out for him. Make sure he was okay and that he knew Isak was there.

"You can visit him tomorrow" Even's mom offered.

"But..." Isak trailed off, looking at Even again. His eyes were closed and he looked so tired. He couldn't just leave him.

"Isak" his mom warned him and he nodded once. He leaned into the car and gave Even a kiss on the cheek before he climbed out again and let his mom wrap her arm around him.

"Keep the blankets" Marianne told Even's mom and she thanked them both before she drove off.

"It's okay" his mom said and shook Isak slightly "they're used to it"

"I'll be in my room" Isak mumbled and walked inside, ignoring the sigh his mom let out.

He laid in bed for the rest of the night, thanking no to dinner and ignoring the group chat with the boys that kept lighting up his phone. All he could think about was Even and how fragile he looked wrapped up in the soft blankets. 

The hours went by slowly as he laid in bed just looking at the ceiling. Late in the evening he heard a knock on his door and his dad entered. He stood in the doorway, looking at Isak, for a while before he sighed.

“You mom has gone to bed”

“Hm” Isak hummed as respond.

“Isak” his dad sighed again and walked into his room “Are you sure about this?”

“About what?” Isak asked, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“About Even”

“Yes” Isak said almost before his dad had said his name. He’d never been so sure about anything.

“It’s tough”

“I know, dad”

“Isak, having a partner with a mental illness is not the same thing as having an ill mother” his dad said.

“I was there when you left, remember?” Isak replied angrily. He had a good relationship with his dad today, but every time they talked about something with mental illness, memories of months spent alone with his mother, both crying over the absence of his dad, came back to him.

“Well, you clearly can’t handle it” his dad threw his hands in the air.

“What?”

“You’ve been sulking in your room the whole night”

“Fuck off” Isak scoffed and pushed himself from the bed, looking his dad in the eyes “I saw my boyfriend maniac for the first time, so yes, I’m spending some time alone in my room

“Don’t talk to me like that”

Isak only rolled his eyes as answer even though he knew his dad hated the gesture.

“I don’t want you to see him anymore”

Isak looked at his dad in disbelief “What?”

“He’s not good for you”

“Fuck. You.” Isak growled before he pushed his way past his dad, quickly made his way down the stairs and grabbed a jacket and his car keys on the way out the door. He drove off in rage, hands clutching the wheel tightly.

Without really knowing it he soon found himself in front of Even’s apartment. He’d parked the car but stayed in it for a while, trying to calm himself down. Trying to tell himself that his dad meant it well, that he was trying to protect him, but it only made him even more angry. He didn’t understand how he could look at people like a burden just because they had a mental illness. It angered him even more that he still thought that way about Isak’s mom. Taking three deep breaths, he forced himself to calm down and climbed out of the car.

It was Even’s mom who opened the door, wearing sweatpants and a robe “Isak?”

“Yeah, sorry” he said. He hadn’t really thought about what he was gonna say, so he opted for the truth “I got in a fight with my dad and I didn’t know where else to go. Also I really want to be with Even, I don’t care if he’s depressed or asleep”

Even’s mom looked at him, probably doubting if she should let him in or not, until she opened the door wider for him “He’s in his room”

“Thank you” Isak gave her a tight hug and almost ran to Even’s room. He carefully opened the door and closed it behind him, adjusting his eyes to the dark, before he tiptoed to Even’s bed. He crouched down beside it and to his surprise Even’s eyes were open, but not looking at him.

“Hi” he whispered, “I missed you”

When Even didn’t answer he let a hand run through his hair a few times. Even closed his eyes for a few seconds before he opened them again, this time looking at Isak.

“What are you doing?”

“Comforting you” Isak said with a small smile.

“No” Even breathed “Here”

“Oh” Isak said, trying not to feel hurt “I wanted to see if you were okay”

“I am”

“Okay, good” Isak smiled and rested his chin on the bed, still crouching on the floor in front of Even.

"I'm sorry"

"No need to be" Isak smiled softly.

"I said some awful stuff about your mom" Even said, avoiding looking Isak in the eyes.

"She knows you didn't mean it, okay?" Isak asked and Even gave a small nod.

“You can go again”

“Do you want me to go?” Isak asked, linking his pinky with Even’s.

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to be here”

“I don’t” Isak said and licked his lips “I want to be here. I choose you. And I’ll choose you over and over and over. Without pause. Without a doubt. In a heartbeat. I’ll always choose you, Even”

“You gotta stop that” Even almost smiled.

“What?”

“Sayin things that makes me want to kiss you”

“We can kiss” Isak shrugged, a playful smiled on his lips.

“Okay” Even nodded once and Isak leaned in to kiss Even softly on the lips.

 

 

 

 

“Can I join you?” Isak asked and when Even moved over a bit he crawled onto the bed, hugging Even close to him.

They were silent for a while until Even looked into his eyes “Can you keep talking, just, your voice makes it hurt a little less”

“Anything for you” Isak smiled and let his fingers draw patterns on Even’s back “When I was little and experienced my mom ill for the first time, you know what I said?”

Even didn’t answer but Isak knew that he was listening “I asked her if I could meet her friends” he chuckled softly “It wasn’t that bad back then and I didn’t understand it, but it’s nice to think about, isn’t it? Like, I wasn’t scared at all”

Isak kept drawing things on Even’s back as he told him stories from his childhood. Sometimes Even gave him a small smile other times he looked like he fell asleep, but Isak kept talking, hoping Even would tell him to stop if he wanted him to.

“You know what?” he asked at a still point in the conversation with himself.

“No?” Even mumbled, which surprised Isak because he thought he’d fallen asleep.

“I’ll never stop falling in love with you”

Even slowly lifted his head from where it was resting on Isak’s chest to look at him, eyes wet.

 

 

 

 

“What?”

“I’m in love with you, Even”

“No”

“Yes, I love you” Isak couldn’t contain the happiness he felt by saying it out loud and he smiled so wide it almost hurt his cheeks “I love you”

“I…”

“You don’t have to say anything” Isak smiled softly at the boy halfway on top of him “But maybe you should sleep”

Even nodded and put his head on Isak’s chest again and it felt like he was holding onto him a little tighter than before. Isak hummed a song his mom used to sing to him when he was a kid and when he was finished Even’s breathing was steady and calm. He closed his own eyes, feeling the events of the day finally hitting him, but before he fell asleep he heard Even whisper “I love you too, Isak”


End file.
